


A Glittering Purple Miracle

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ronan!" There was laughter in Adam's voice, his smile stubborn and lingering. "I've seen you pull miracles from your dreams, but this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glittering Purple Miracle

"Ro?"

 

It was Adam's voice that pulled Ronan from the dream place, hands clutched tight around his prize.

 

"What're you doing up here?" Adam was asking, hauling himself up onto the roof, settling at Ronan's side. When he caught sight of Ronan's hands, still clinging to his dream object, he murmured, understanding, " _Dreaming_."

 

"Mm-hmm." Ronan sighed as feeling flooded back through his body, though his hands still stubbornly held to his dream thing.

 

Adam, of course, noticed, jerking his chin down at it and asking, "What'cha got there?"

 

For a long moment, Ronan was silent, the dream thing pressed to his stomach. Then, slowly, deliberately, he said, "Nothing."

 

" _Nothing_?" Brows lifting, Adam glanced down again, trying to peer through the gaps between Ronan's fingers. "Doesn't look like nothing. I'd say," he said, a little smile tugging at one corner of his mouth, "you're definitely holding _something_."

 

"It's not for you." The words came out sounding oddly forced, though it was half true. Ronan had dreamed it for himself, too.

 

"You only ever dream things for me." It was entirely true. "'S kinda pathetic, actually."

 

Propping himself up on one elbow, the dream object hidden in the folds of his shirt, Ronan pointed out, "You're getting cocky, Parrish."

 

"You like it."

 

That was also entirely true, and Ronan groaned, "All right, fine, it's kinda-sorta for you, too." Then, hesitantly, he handed the dream thing over.

 

Adam seemed confused by it, turning it over in his hands, end-over-end, then back again. It was made of some kind of glittering purple stuff, rigid and silky and undeniable in shape. A laugh bubbled past Adam's lips before he could stop it, and he asked, " _Are you serious_?"

 

" _Obviously_." It came with a half-hearted glower, and Adam laughed at him.

 

" _Ronan_!" There was laughter in Adam's voice, his smile stubborn and lingering. "I've seen you pull miracles from your dreams, but _this_?"

 

That smile was contagious, and Ronan mirrored it when he asked, "It's not a miracle?"

 

"No, Ronan." Adam turned the dream thing in his hands, and his cheeks flushed when it sparkled at him, inlaid glitter catching the afternoon sun. "It's a dildo."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent the idea of Ronan pulling sex toys from his dreams to a blog I follow, and I just...? I couldn't resist :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
